Flying the Nest, Part 2 transcript
Charlotte and Josh are both sat on the beach in the shade under a palm tree. Josh is listening to Charlotte as she talks. CHARLOTTE: It was my first driving lesson. Well, the first time I drove a car. I begged my dad to teach me how to because I always thought he was an amazing driver... Everything was going great at first. It was easy, everything was fine; then we came onto this road, and then suddenly...this...lorry just came from nowhere. sad Hit us right in the side; my dad’s side. We flipped about... four times before we finally stopped. I was lucky, I got away with a few bumps and bruises, but my dad... he didn’t. in deeply to stop crying I’ve blamed myself ever since. JOSH: You thing that’s why you keep seeing him? Your guilt? CHARLOTTE: sad I guess so. JOSH: You can’t do that, Charlotte. It wasn’t your fault; if anyone’s, it was the lorry drivers fault. You can’t keep blaming yourself. What’s done is done. CHARLOTTE: to stop crying I know... but... but I just can’t. I can’t. William approaches Josh and Charlotte. WILLIAM: Hey, Josh...you know our two guns...? Where exactly are they? JOSH: Why do you want them? WILLIAM: No reason... I just thought that if Thomas comes back here, we should be prepared. JOSH: Well I know where they are, so if we need them, then I’ll get them. WILLIAM: Okay... He slowly turns around and then walks away. When he’s gone, Charlotte looks at Josh. CHARLOTTE: So...where are they? Josh looks around cautiously to see if anybody is near. He then leans over to Charlotte and whispers into her ear. JOSH: whispering In my tent, under my box with my clothes in, I’ve dug a hole. They’re in a box under there. As tells Charlotte the place, somebody from the tree line was hidden in some bushes, listening to what he had just said. The person then slowly shuffles away and leaves; knowing the hiding place. In the middle of the jungle, Michelle and Emma are both crouched over Abigail, who is still unconscious after she fainted. They’re wafting their hands over her face to wake her up; eventually she does. She slowly sits up and then looks at the great metal wall with awe. She rubs her eyes with disbelief and then turns to the girls. ABIGAIL: disorientated W...what is it? MICHELLE: her head and speaking calmly We don’t know. EMMA: All we know is that it’s a metal wall connected to this metal floor... ABIGAIL: in shock When...when did you find it? frustrated How long have you kept this from us? EMMA: Maybe a week... Abigail sort of laughs, not amused. ABIGAIL: A week! When were you going to tell us?! MICHELLE: Look, are you gonna keep asking questions or help us find out what the hell it is? Abigail stands up to her feet and brushes the dirt off of her clothes. ABIGAIL: Help you? I don’t want anything to do with this! Abigail starts to walk away from Emma and Michelle. EMMA: Where are you going? ABIGAIL: walking and facing forward, sounding slightly aggressive Back to the beach. MICHELLE: You can’t tell the others about this! There’s just too much going on at the moment! ABIGAIL: facing away Don’t tell me what I can’t do. Flashback Abigail is sat on Oceanic Flight 815. She’s on her own. Suddenly, a flight attendant walks up to her. It’s Michelle. MICHELLE: Can I get you a refill, ma’am? Abigail looks at Michelle. ABIGAIL: Err... another water please. MICHELLE: Sure. Michelle walks away as a man walks past her. It’s a young man, about 23 years old. He has short, spiked blonde her. He’s quite tall and thin. He sits down next to Abbie, it’s her boyfriend. ABIGAIL: Welcome back. Abigail leans over to kiss the man on the cheek, but he pulls his head away. ABIGAIL: shocked Mathew, what’re you doing? MATHEW: Sorry... I just fixed my hair, I can’t risk messing it up again. Abigail sits back in her chair facing forward in a sort of sulk. ABIGAIL: Oh... Suddenly, there is a thud near them. They both look over and see Josh and Claire Littleton bent down picking up some bags. Abigail sees Mathew looking over, checking someone out. ABIGAIL: and angry Mathew! Why’re you looking at that girl! Mathew looks at Abbie awkwardly. MATHEW: Wha? Abigail stands out of her seat and slaps Mathew across the face. ABIGAIL: We’re through! As Abbie leaves, Michelle returns with the water. MICHELLE: Abbie has gone, to Mathew Water? End of flashback At the large open space of grass on the island; the Mesa, Anya and Rebecca are all stood around the large delivery plane watching nervously as Ji looks underneath it, trying to fix it. ANYA: timidly Can you fix it? JI: to concentrate I’m working on it. REBECCA: What’s wrong with it? Ji comes out from underneath the plane and she wipes the sweat and black grease off her head with her arm. She sighs. JI: Hydraulics are screwed, it took a pretty hard bang when I landed it. It’s gonna take me at least a couple of hours to fix them...that’s if I can fix them. ANYA: Is there anything we can do? JI: sarcastically If you can help fix a plane this big, then yeah. There’s silence for a moment. JI: No, but if you go tell your friends that you’re safe then you can start to get them ready to bring them back here. jokingly Just don’t take too long. ANYA: Trust me, I’m not going to miss this flight. REBECCA: What about me? What shall I do? JI: Can you stay with me? It’s gonna get dark in a couple of house; you can hold the torch, pass tools and stuff like that. REBECCA: Sure. ANYA: Okay, I’ll go now. See ya’ll in a bit. Anya turns away and starts to run through the jungle and starts the long journey to her camp. At the beach camp, it’s started to get slightly dark. The same person from before that was hidden in the bushes listening to Charlotte and Josh discuss the whereabouts of the guns is walking through the camp. The person then walks into Josh’s tent (after making sure the coast was clear), looks around for the box with clothes, then they move it and see a hole dug with a smaller box in it. They take the smaller box out of the hole and they open it; revealing two black handguns (Vanessa’s and Mikes). The person picks up one of the guns and then looks at it with glee. A few minutes later, William is walking along the beach. He’s pacing up and down continuously, looking highly stressed. He’s holding his hands behind his back as he walks. Olivia walks up to him. OLIVIA: You okay? William stops pacing and he looks at Olivia, stressed out. WILLIAM: Me? Yeah, I’m fine... Thanks. OLIVIA: You look... troubled. Is something bothering you? William looks down at the floor, sad. OLIVIA: Is it about Samantha? William raises his head and looks over to Samantha in the distance; she’s sat on the floor, still looking sad and disappointed in Elliot. WILLIAM: quietly I messed up... OLIVIA: Aw, it’s okay. You’ll... you’ll find other people. There’s plenty of fish in the sea. WILLIAM: Oh, you don’t understand... I don’t want her anymore. She humiliated me and said no. I want her to suffer now. OLIVIA: So... why do you look stressed out? WILLIAM: Cos I’m thinking of just the perfect way to get revenge... Olivia then looks at William, slightly nervous and worried. In the jungle, Anya is still running, trying to get back to her camp. She running quickly until she suddenly falls over as she trips on a root. She falls down into the wet mud. Then she stands up and tries to wipe herself clean, but she’s too muddy. ANYA: annoyed Great... As she moves forward, something grabs hold of the shirt she’s wearing. She looks back, thinking it’s a tree branch so she can shake it off, but it isn’t a tree branch. It’s Thomas. Anya screams with horror but Thomas cover her mouth and grabs her. THOMAS: angry Where are the other two!? Anya doesn’t speak. Thomas turns to Robert, Aled and Steve (who are stood behind him). THOMAS: My bet is that they’ve gone to the Asian’s plane. Go back there and find them. We’re gonna pay miss Anya’s camp a little visit. Thomas then pulls out a handgun and he points it at Anya’s head. THOMAS: evil Move. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1